It All Began With Me
by cody1o9
Summary: a war is brewing between the Stormer family and now it has reached a pitch so Vrakas takes time to think back and remember how it all started *will take place over multiple story's * (some spoilers from swtor)
1. prelude

_**It All Began With Me...**_

As I looked down at the bloodied field and saw two lines of people standing across from each other, some were imperial, the others republic. At seeing this it made me very sad because this was my family. while they fought over their petty feuds I was forced to stand back and watch, I can not destroy half of my to save the other... they are all family no matter their decisions. I can hear what they're saying down there, surrounded by the corpses of their fallen soldiers.

"don't make me do this brother!"

"If you want to live! you will." My two sons they had been bitter rivals since they were children, and that rivalry is at a point now it has reached its climax and now it has to end, one way or another...not how i would have wanted it to end. this is my legacy and this began with me...

* * *

_***I will be updating the story weekly (hopefully) if i don't i am sorry it means i forgot or was busy all the characters are real in swtor on the begran colony and vrakas is a lvl 55 sith assassin and we are part of the guild Batiatus A**_**_cademy and i will be introducing more of them as the story progresses plz review if you see any spelling mistakes -sucks at spelling XD and this is also my first story so it may suck*_**


	2. Chapter 1: Slavery

when I was young I was thrown into slavery by order of the emperor he said to my parents before he killed them that it was because we were associated with a fallen sith lord turned Jedi, I did not know who that was, but my parents did, I was never told. So I was a slave for many long years forced to break my back at the will of the slave masters. until one day, which is where my story all began.

"Go on! Move your scrawny ass slave!"Yelled Jearol as I was carrying some feed for the animals to their pen ,he had guests and I walked past them... "I said move!" He kicked me out the door,into the pouring rain, and followed to make sure I got up. As I lay there covered in mud, dirt, and being drenched by the rain I looked up to see him towering over me. He was about six three strong had a cold rectangular face he wore clothes of wealth that had been made up of fabric folded over fabric of varying color than sown together with a sash running from his shoulder to his waist,he stalked over to me bent down and grabbed my shirt, I was a pure blood sith at the age of fifteen my skin redder than blood with some bone spikes on my chin and eyebrows.

"I told you to move! and you didn't move fast enough,must not had enough pain in you pathetic life, now what do you have to say for your self before I grind you to a pulp and throw you to the dogs filth."he said words dripping with such disdain you could have felt it.

"No." I said

"What did you say?"

" I ... Said ... NO!" I screamed and I punched him in the chest. and somehow he flew off m so hard and fast when he hit the wall of his house you could hear the sickening crunch of his bones snapping. now when I got up I towered over him this time I was glowing with some sort of aura I stalked up to my, soon to-be, former master. I bent down and got right in his face and said words dripping with acid.

"How does it feel to be week? Don't worry you wont feel that way long." As I said that I stood and reached for his hair pulled him up by his head once he stood , pulled my arms back opened my palms, and released all of my pain unto him then brought my hands together as I crushed his skull. He did not have time to scream as brain matter and blood flew every were. Then I feel kneeling in the mud utterly exhausted after that.  
"Wait what was that... did I ... did I just use the force..?" I said to my self  
"Yes, that was the force, and a very impressive display of it I'm surprised you are a slave...  
with that power "Said someone suddenly I finally realized that people were looking at me some with horror others nodded , and some had wicked grins . but I could not find the one who had spoken, until she spoke again.  
" I would like to know your name boy before I take you to korriban to be trained as sith, and if you refuse I will end you now so speak wisely."I turned around and looked at the woman behind me he was about five nine and had blond short hair, she looked young, but the dark side swelled around her strongly, I said half to my self half to her.  
"A name... a name ..."I thought because I had no name so I said"My name is Vrakas Stormer."

* * *

_*** wow that was a long one this was still partly part of the prelude but it didn't fit in with the prelude so I made it chapter 1 now i'm gonna get more into the story of what happened I will have the next chapter done in about a week so yeah vrakas is still the same as he was last chapter so i'm out ,PEACE***_


	3. Chapter 2: korriban

_**3 months later-**_

* * *

There it is... Korriban! three months ago lord zash had found me killing my former slave master with a, as she called it, spectacular display of the force. then she forced me to give her a name ,so i called myself vrakas stormer, and she then told me that i was to be sent to korriban, to be trained as sith. so she trained me personally for a time honing my control of the force, and of the blade, so that when i got to korriban i would be a step ahead of the other acolytes. she had me trained because i had a strong connection to the force and that if it wasn't honed before being used in combat of any sort.

"Hmm, finally my true trial can begin." i said to my-self. lord zash had long since left me to my own devises of study,  
meditation and practice. now was my time to test ,to truly test, what i had learned and practiced...

* * *

as i step off of the shuttle i look around the landing pad and see some statues erected thousands of years before. here i was standing among statues that had survived the Jedi..a sith war then another sith war,and here they were excavated after all these years. it was amazing. then i was thrown out of my new found peace by some other acolyte who bumped into me on his way out of the shuttle ,i believe it was on purpose.

"hey! what was that for?" i said to him

"huh? are you speaking to me?"he wondered

"well huh ,let's see who else here bumped me you? ah yes it was you hmm now why is that?"i wondered sarcastically, "because i get the distinct feeling you don't like me?"

"HA!" he laughed " why should i care about what you have to say or who you are? your just some pathetic slave who got dragged here because of a little bit of force, you'll all be dead soon enough anyways so why would i care?" he sneered at me and the other acolytes. then turned on his toe and walked away

"arr!" i began summoning the force manipulating it so that the tips of my fingers crackled then a hand on my shoulder made it dissipate, a young girl around my age with short orange hair she had skin that looked fairly tan and stood almost at eye level with me,stood to my left, she was kinda cute.

"stop! you can't kill another acolyte without permission from a sith lord..."she said

"what?"i says till in a rage almost unleashing the lightning on her

"yes you can't."she urged "look i'm only trying to help..."

"yes um... i'm sorry." i stammered feeling somewhat guilty. "hey, uh whats your name?"

"oh! uh... my names corey." she said," i didn't think someone wouldn't be evil here..."

"..."

"what? what is it?"

"you may not want to think that..."

"why not? what did you do to get here..." she said starting to sound scared. i must have sounded like a friend she though she would need.

"i... i discovered that ... that i was force sensitive whe- ...when i killed my slave master..."i say felling more relived at letting someone other than zash know what had happened.

"well that's better than me..."she says with a laugh " i got caught using the force to steal some bread and a sith lord noticed me"  
"wow... that kinda sucks."

"yep." she says finally and hurried along the pad.i had to run to catch up to her. then she asked "so wait whats your name anyway i told you mine.."

"oh!" i said taken aback by the sudden question. "my name is Vrakas Stormer."

"wow.. that's like, an awesome name!"

"hey, it looks like the sith dude up there is waiting for us."

"well then lets go see what he wants."

* * *

**i have been being lasy so i'm still working on the update it will come out soon i'm 1/4 done with it i hope i will finish it soon**


	4. Chapter 3: a monster with a heart

" now finally the last of us is here." growled the overseer. "now the only reason your here is because some sith found you using force and thought 'eh what the hell and dragged you here' and here you . will . die." _he is trying to weaken us by breaking our hope of survival but he will fail. _

_" _now for your first trial." he continued. "you must go into the nearby tomb there is a crazed old man there lord zash, the sith lord who is looking for an apprentice, not that any of you stand a chance of becoming more than an acolyte, believes him wise and wants to have each acolyte to have hes review first off. now go spindral awaits." all of us walked out of the room corey leaned over to me and said

"hey, do you want to work together it can make any fighting easier."

"sure, i don't see why not" we walked up the next flight of steps onto the second floor a corridor broke off in front of us and opened at one end. as we walked through the opening he were blinded by the glare of korriban's sand looked more red than yellow same with the tombs there were towering statues of people looking down on us literally looking down. and there appeared to be some sort of slug, worm ting crawling around down on the ground. they had circular mouths and some claws where an arm would go they appeared to run in packs some hiding in the ground others topside.

"so looks like were going to have to fight our way into the tomb...this isn't gonna be easy..hmm"

"well how bout you attack the one over there and then when the ones underground appear i'll take them out."

"sounds like i'm putting my neck on the line."

"i wont let them kill you don't worry." she said and gave my arm a playful punch.

"hmm... alright we fight till we reach the safety of the tomb ."

"got it." and i ran down the flight of stairs and charged the nearest beast. as i channeled my power and felt the force flowing through me i directed it towards my fingertips and unleashed a blast of dark-side energy toward the beast,the beast only noticed me to late for the moment my purple lightning struck it it began to convulse until it collapsed to the ground dead. as the other one surfaced i head corey battling it. when she defeated it she followed me as i charged the next pack of them. i charged this one while i waited for my power to return i hacked at it until i broke through its shell and then stabbed it with my training saber right through, what i assume was, its heart. i rounded on the two that had jumped for corey she was being overwhelmed by them. i channeled all of my emotion at the thought of losing my new Allie and unleashed my lighting but it was not enough to take down them both and corey was already wounded. _i could just leave her and run... NO I WILL NOT! _i thought as i channeled of of my remaining power once again and unleashed it on the creature

"DIE!" i screamed at it as i channeled my lightning for as long as i could until i heard a sickening pop as it exploded from the lightning. and i collapsed to my knees. as i looked up i saw corey looking at me her eyes were filled with fear. then i realized that my hatred and anger was visible in my face and looked down again. i knelled there starring at the sand no sense of time until i felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"don't touch me ... i'm a monster..." i cried knowing that it was corey who had done so "please just leave this monster to die here..."

"no! your not a monster vrak. you are a sith. but you are a sith with a heart. if you were a monster you wouldn't have saved me or regretted your power."

"yo.. your right ... i .. i just didn't see it like that."

"just try not to cook anyone from the inside out while i'm within 10 meters of them. okay? she said jokingly

"yeah sure, we'd better get a move on and into the tomb before more of those beasts show up." i said as i stood up. we walked toward the opening in the sand it took a little longer because i had to help corey walk to soon as we entered more slugs appeared down the hall.

"damnit i though we were rid of those things."

"same plan lets go." she said and tried to walk forward but the gash in her leg wouldnt allowit and she colapsed just as i cought her.

"no you stay here ill take care of the-"

"but i can help!"

"no your hurt. i will take care of them just stay here and rest."

"okay... i trust you." _i'm doing this to save her life..._ i though as i charged the three slugs and began to channel my energy into lightning. when i reached the three i unleashed my lightning unto one of them as it fell i released my grip on the power and rounded on the other two i shocked the one closest to me and shoved my blade deep down its throat blood spluttered and splattered my onto arm. i did not have time to retrieved my blade from the slug when the third animal reached me so i channeled me energy and shocked the beast while it was stunned i charged up to it and pounded it with my fists until it fell to the floor bloodied and dead. arms soaked in blood,i then retrieved my blade from the seconds maw. and headed back to corey. she did not notice the blood when i helped her up and half-carried half-waled her further into the tomb. as we walked down a flight of stairs we were greeted by an imperial solider he called over a medic who took care of corey while i cleaned up and spoke with the guards. we finally got to rest...


	5. chapter 4: spindrell

"well hows your leg?" I asked Corey

"it feels sooo much better after resting it and some kolto." she said with a sigh

"I don't know how we're going to find spindral in this mess.."

"I don't know...but I think well be fine, with you watching my back I've got nothing to worry about."and at that we headed into the tomb where spindral awaited us. as we walked through the depths of the tomb mostly the beasts kept their distance at the sign that sith were walking among them they tried to avoid us. we walked down the corridors searching for spindral. until after several hours we reached what appeared to be an encampment that had been thrown together to ward off some of the tombs monsters. it had a two meter wall, with an opening in the middle of it ruffly a meter wide, made of what appeared to be brown and gray durasteel thrown onto the wall with some entered the site training sabers drawn encase whoever, or whatever lived there decided to attack us but no attack came all we found were corpses of looters, until I spotted a slight movement to my left. there about 4 meters away we found a man who had been severely injured in the fighting, but had yet to die from his wounds.

"ahh.. please.. please help me.." he sputtered

"what happened here?" I asked

"uuggg... need kolto..." he gasped I turned to Corey but she was giving me a look as though it was a stupid question so I didn't ask it I just gave the man some kolto to keep him alive .kolto was a healing agent that was manufactured in the waters of the sea world called mannan, it is very precious to everyone in the galaxy, and can only be found there. so thus the planet had maintained its neutrality in all wars so that both sides could buy directly form them. but after the last war with the sith, they had chosen the republic, over the sith who as soon as the war was over would have bombarded the city and taken the kolto veins by force. as soon as the man was well enough to walk we began to head deeper into the complex as he told us what happened.

"we were attacked with no warning the sith tore through us like wildfire there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. anyone who could challenge him with a blade he would just electrocute." he said shaking his head.

"would your people have attacked him if he hadn't attacked first?" Corey asked

"well of course they would have, are you insane?-"

"maybe a little bit." I said

"that's nice, this man was a sith what would you do if you saw a sith walking toward you?"

"I'd cut him down." I said coldly

"exactly."

"well which way did he go?" Corey asked the man the pointed further into the tunnel

"that way." he said

"thank you'' I told him then gave a slight bow and added "we will leave you be now." as I turned to walk away I felt him grip my forearm."oh no ya don't, I'm coming with, we had families here I'm going to avenge them."

"fine but if you die it's not my fault."

"good." and with that we finally left the complex and headed further into the tombs depths searching for spindrall and the sith responsible for killing the looters. after several hours of walking through passages we found a cross-road, then i felt something." he's this way." I said feeling a very strong power in the force down the left corridor

"I can feel him. were close." so with renewed determination we set off down the tunnel as we walked i noticed that there were what appeared to be very large stone carvings on the walls. hey looked as if they told the siths history through time. they showed, with gruesome detail, epic battles massive wars. changing of leaders, by decapitation, and even the original dark Jedi arriving on planet. and at the end of the path there they were. the ones we were searching for. spindrell...and phon.

* * *

**wow I am so sorry that took so long to complete I've been really lazy and i'm still continuing the story but the updates are far and few between I do lots more this is a very new hobbie so if it takes a long time for me to add a chapter I am sorry. and allway reveiw i cloud allways use some advice for this**


End file.
